An Unwelcome Visitor
by Kris1
Summary: My first FF8 fic. ^_^ An unexpected attack on Garden leaves our heroes wondering at who the attacker is . . . and whether or not he'll strike again.


AN: The idea came to me one day (this is what I come home from my vacation with, lol), and the only way to shake it off will be to write a fic. It'll probably be about three to four parts when completed. It's another work in progress, so hopefully I'll be able to stay on task. ::crosses her fingers:: It's my first FF8 fic! ^_^  
  
Chapter 1 – Late-Night Attack  
  
The echoes of a loud explosion tore through the walls of the Garden. Squall bolted upright in his bed, eyes wide and mouth unhinged slightly. The first thoughts that sprang into his head were of Rinoa. Was she safe?! Where was she?  
  
He turned to the clock on the table near his bed. It was quite a while past midnight, which meant that she was probably safe in her room. Still, a nagging feeling in the back of his mind told him that she wasn't.  
  
Pushing the thought from his mind, Squall hopped out of his bed, forcing his feet to move. He didn't bother to change out of his black silk pajamas (a gift from Rinoa) – more urgent matters called for him. Unconsciously grabbing his gunblade from its place on the wall, Squall ran out the door.  
  
He saw dazed students walking out of their dormitories, wondering what all the commotion was about – wondering from where that explosion had originated.  
  
Squall easily spotted Zell, Selphie, and a few others he knew among the masses, but, try as he might, he could not locate Rinoa in the crowd. His eyes frantically scanned the waves of faces without reward.  
  
"Rinoa!" Squall cried out at last, violently shoving his way through the myriad of students and teachers standing outside the dormitory entrance. He tried not to let his panic get the better of him. Squall Leonhart was not one who easily surrendered to his emotions, no matter how powerful they might be.  
  
"It came from the Training Center . . . " a student's voice trailed off.  
  
"Do you think that it could be one of the monsters?" another, a young female's voice, asked fearfully.  
  
"Nothing in our Training Center could have caused that," Cid said with a frown.  
  
"Headmaster Cid!" many students exclaimed with unabated relief. It was reassuring to have someone of authority at the scene. Squall's emotions, however, still refused to be quelled. Only seeing Rinoa unharmed would be able to accomplish that.  
  
"Go back to your rooms now, students. I'll handle this," Cid said. His voice held firm, though, by the expression in his eyes, he didn't seem too convinced by his words.  
  
Squall had noticed that people, in general, however, are glad to "pass the buck" in times of uncertainty and danger, and it was no different here. Many of the students, while visibly shaken – (how had something managed to get into Garden and cause such massive damage undetected?!) – were more than happy to head back to their rooms, leaving the matter of locating the perpetrator to Cid.  
  
"I'm going with you, Headmaster!" That voice belong to Seifer Almasy. His trenchcoat was draped around his shoulders, though he hadn't thrown anything else on over his boxers. Despite his ridiculous attire, Squall doubted that he had ever seen anyone so set in their resolve.  
  
Seifer's lower lip shook before he voiced the reason behind his commanding declaration. "Quisty may be in there." The entire Garden knew that Seifer was now Quistis's "knight." He would do anything within his power to protect her.  
  
"I'm coming, too." Squall stepped forward before Cid had a chance to reply to Seifer. "I – I can't find Rinoa," he said helplessly.  
  
The headmaster looked into the eyes of both men – two of his best SeeDs. Neither of them looked as if they would back down, even if ordered to their rooms.  
  
"At least you two already have your weapons at the ready," Cid said with a sigh. "And I trust that the two of you have been trained well enough to know not to let your emotions take control of you." He looked at both men sternly. "If they're in there, we will find them, you know."  
  
The two SeeDs looked at each other grimly before turning to Cid and nodding.  
  
"We've wasted enough time as it is," Cid said, his voice clipped. "Let's go."  
  
Squall and Seifer wordlessly followed Cid towards the Training Center. Their minds were numb, forcibly cleared of any emotions that might hinder their "mission," for that is what both considered this task to be. Quistis and Rinoa needed them now, and both wanted to find them in the quickest way possible. They didn't have much time, after all – there was no telling when the Training Center, sick with the damages allotted it by the explosion, would give in and collapse.  
  
They must be clear of the area by then.  
  
Frowning, Cid led the way through charred rubble and into the Training Center. It was quiet, and seemed devoid of any type of life. Smoldering piles of leaves and such bordered the pathway. Squall and Seifer could not help but feel their spirits drop at such a sight. A massive T-Rexaur had collapsed by the side of the pathway. The explosion had been so hot that its skin and muscle had been burned completely off, leaving only a wickedly smiling skeleton remaining.  
  
Squall gulped and clenched his weapon more tightly. If a big creature like that couldn't have survived this, how could Rinoa and Quistis be . . . ? But he mustn't think of that. He needed to focus. We will find them, he told himself silently. We have to.  
  
"Do you have any idea of where they might be?" Cid asked.  
  
Squall's mind was a blank. What Rinoa would be doing in the Training Center was beyond him, but it was the only place warranting a search. He mentally cursed himself for being so useless.  
  
Seifer, on the other hand, had an answer. "The 'Secret Area'," he said, his voice hoarse. "Quistis would probably head there if she was too far from the exit. She . . . She knows that I'd look for her there."  
  
Cid nodded slowly. "Seifer, you lead the way," he said.  
  
"Sir," Seifer said with a curt nod of acknowledgement. He began walking towards the very back of the training center, where the so-called 'secret area' was located. It wasn't very hard to find, however.  
  
The three men simultaneously spotted it, none of them bothering to hide their gasps of surprise. It seemed to have been unaffected by the explosion. Green grass encircled the unharmed Secret Area. Rinoa lay in the middle of the circle, unconscious. Quistis was near her body, trying to wake her up. She seemed oblivious to the gawking stares the men threw in her direction.  
  
"Quistis," Cid once again took control of the party. "What happened here?"  
  
Quistis looked up with a start. Her blond hair, usually so neat, now hung loose over her shoulders. It looked very mussed, but all in all, Quistis looked very good for an explosion survivor. "I . . . don't know, Sir," she said at last. She was just like the students outside the dormitories – dazed and searching for answers. "I came in here to brush up on my technique, and . . . and . . . " She shook her head, closing her eyes. "It's all a blank from there. The next thing I knew, I was here, the entire Garden was wrecked, and Rinoa is, well . . . here with me." She shook her head, a very confused expression plastered onto her face. "I'm sorry I can't be of any more help."  
  
Squall was already at Rinoa's side. "What happened to her?" he whispered, his hand tracing the soft contours of Rinoa's unresponsive face.  
  
"She'll be fine," Cid said. "My guess is that she is the one responsible for this safe haven, so to speak. She must have put all her strength into forming a type of shell protecting this area from the explosion. She probably just needs some time to recuperate." Cid nodded, satisfied with his explanation, then turned so that he could face both Squall and Seifer. "I want the two of you to take Rinoa and Quistis back to the Infirmary for examination. I'll continue searching this place for clues by myself."  
  
"Headmaster, I'm fine. Really," Quistis said with what she thought was a reassuring smile. "I'll help you." She tried to stand, but would have fallen had Seifer's protective arms not caught her. Quistis tried to stand steady, but Seifer wouldn't remove his arms from around her shoulders.  
  
"I think that it would be better for you to go to the Infirmary," Cid stated. "Besides, Doctor Kadowaki would have my head if I allowed you to walk around after what happened."  
  
"Headmaster, I really think that I – " Quistis started, then realized that her plea was in vain. She lowered her head, then said, "Fine, I'll go to the Infirmary."  
  
Cid nodded. "I'll want to ask you more questions tomorrow, Quistis. Perhaps your memory will be better by then." He then turned to leave. "Or perhaps Rinoa will know something when she awakens."  
  
Squall scooped Rinoa into his arms, following Seifer and Quistis out of the Training Center and towards the Infirmary.  
  
AN: I apologize for any names I got wrong (I couldn't remember what the doctor's name was for the life of me, and I REALLY hope that I got it right . . . ^^;;). I'll try to get the next chapter out soon – I have an outline formed in my mind, so it shouldn't take too long. Till then, bye! Please review! 


End file.
